1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to the field of rechargeable batteries and particularly relates to a method and system for extending battery power. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for extending battery power at cell sites using a combination of VRLA and Li-ION batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, cell sites are powered by VRLA batteries when there is no grid power available, Newer battery types like Li-ION are available today that have better charge/discharge characteristics than VRLA. However, the problem of using the existing VRLA batteries at the cell site, along with the newer Li-ION batteries is a challenge.
Another short coming using this approach is that the system cannot charge different mix of batteries simultaneously as mixing battery chemistries, with a single battery charger leads to either battery failure or reduced backup time. Another known method for mixing cell chemistries uses multiple rectifiers i.e. using two separate rectifiers for each of the cell chemistries and bringing each battery online when required. However, this adds up to extra cost to the solution.
In such a situation, either dual battery chargers are required or controlling the batter charger programmatically to adjust for cell chemistries is required. Both are problematic as a new battery charger adds to cost of the system and control of the battery charger is not supported universally.
Further, in practice there is the use of a common low charge current safely recharging both types of batteries so they can co-exist within a single charging system. The rate of charging depends upon the magnitude of the charging current, the battery technology and the chemistry and the effective cell volumes that are enclosed in the battery pack. It is conceptualized that the charging time of the batteries can be reduced by using a higher charging current. However, there is a limit to the charging current that can be used, due to the cell chemistry and technology on which the battery cells are based.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system for extending battery power at cell sites. There also is a need to provide a method and system for extending battery power at cell sites by mixing cell chemistries of different batteries. Further, there exists a need to provide a method and system for mixing of cell chemistries and a charging the combination of VRLA and Li-ION batteries with a single battery charger.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.